Adam Caine
'Introduction' Adam Caine is a heavily augmented Scorpion Security Solutions Operative, serving as CCO and Second in Command. He doubles as a member of Ex Praeda, known to be a fixer, and a shadow broker. He is known as a proficient gunner, infiltrator and intel collector, and in a minor degree, a sort of diplomat, politican and negotiator. He is driven by loyalty, sometimes to a fault, and is also known to employ his own resources to help his friends. He's also an avid Cola drinker, Hamburger eater, and Krova Red smoker. He currently resides in Dawn Colony. 'Visual Description' Adam Caine's most distinctive features are, perhaps, his eyes, which he keeps shielded with head mounted shades most of the times, some have theorized that it's a sign of trust, as he will only feel comfortable showing them with certain people only, others claim it's a tactic, to prevent others from reading his intentions, although, more than likely, he just loves classy shades. His cybernetic eyes are custom made with double hues: Crimson and Gold. His well maintained muscular frame, with multiple scars on his torso, reveals the installation of a heavy subdermal plate. He is also almost always seen with either a synthetic cigar, or a Krova Red chemstick. Most of the attires he wears are either tactical or military in nature, although he's also known to wear the occasional formal wear. 'Renown / Reputation' Caine is known for being the first Scorpion Operative to have reached the rank of CCO (Combat Commanding Operative) and become Second in Command to Scorpion Security Solutions. He's also known for being some sort of liaison between Scorpion and several other groups and organizations. When it comes to planned operations, he's known to be a Profiler, partly responsible for the planning and execution of operations in favor of Clients, minimizing the risks and hazards with the proper use of assets and equipment. He's also a specialist on rapid response operations, having taken part on several threatening events against Dawn Colony, most recent being a Raider attack. He's also an Infiltrator, with a combination of advanced augmentations, cloaking and light bending technology, he's near invisible and silent when it comes to infiltration missions. On moments of emergency, he's able to disguise himself to avoid detection. He's also known for having his own sense of order and balance, pursuing what he believes an ideal combination of freedom and order, though not imposing his views on anyone in anyway, he believes that everything has a set protocol or series of steps to be followed. 'Current Ambitions' Although some may agree that Caine has leadership capabilities (Having been a Magus in the Tribunal of Magika in the past, and member of their Council), he prefers to be part of a change and follow someone else's plan, as long as their plans are similar to his own vision. That said, his ambitions are elemental and at times, even predictable: Power, Influence, Resources, but his tactics are different from the assumed ones: Caine makes himself valuable to an organization he's interested into, and establishes a relationship with said organization that relies on honesty and on both parts seeing each other eye to eye. As far as Scorpion goes, he's devoted to make the best job he can with the organization, from rapid response operations, all the way to operations for specific clients. As far as Ex Praeda is concerned, he sees the organization operating on an "Opposing" spectrum, surrounded by secrecy and shadows, and also a vital part on his vision to what he considers to be Order. He's also devoted to the expansion and growth of both organizations both in Dawn Colony and beyond. 'General Relations' Scorpion Security Solutions CCO, Second in Command, and Chief of Operations. Ex Praeda Shadow Broker and Fixer. Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral "Some have to do whatever they can to survive, I respect that, but some ought to be shot in the head" Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Good "Nothing wrong with working with hard working people, devoted to Dawn's protection" Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral "Not a fan of corporate work, but they offer us a steady source of work" Relation to: Ex Praeda Good "When you think about it, they are merchants and people with jobs, just on the other side of the fence" Relation to: JunkHounds Neutral "The last decent Hound vanished some time ago, everyone else is an unknown to me" Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Neutral "They haven't done anything to me, no reason to do anything to them" Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Good "One of the best, if not the best, Private Military Company I've ever been part of" Relation to: Tribunal Good "Its reputation of a secretive organization is well earned, I learned a lot there, and many Mages are friends still" 'Skillset' Skill Number One Ballistic Light, Ballistic Medium, and Energy Medium Weapons. Skill Number Two Long Range and Extreme Long Range Sniper. Skill Number Three Diplomacy, Politics, and Negotiation. 'Background / Life Before RoE' Born in June 18th, 2062 in Carpathia III as Razvan Dracul, he would become a scavenger before he turned 6, and lose both parents before he turned 12. Nothing much in his past is known, but at some point, he was taken in by Sergei Radovan, the boss to a small PMC called "The Omega Squad". Sergei would train and educate Razvan for the next few years and he would become an Intel Operative and adept at firearms. In the next coming years, the Omega Squad would be disbanded and Razvan would be sent to Gempai City to secure a contract for his employer, however, upon arrival, he was received by news of the destruction of Carpathia III, linked to a reactor malfunction and a chain reaction. In Gempai City, he joined the local Corporate Law Enforcement Agency. The earliest record of an Adam Caine is found around this time, and there are no more mentions of a Razvan Dracul. Under the Agency, he served as an Agent for several years, earning the Silver Star of Valor for bravery under fire. Eventually, he would earn a promotion to the position of Director of Security, engaging on several large scale operations through Gempai City to keep the peace and preserve the Corporate Law. At some point, he gets in touch with Olympus, a system wide Counter Terrorist Unit. He would do some off the record jobs and assigments, and eventually, he gets accepted as an Operative once his contract with the Agency expired. He was required to undergo medical examination and massive biotech aumentations installation. Unbeknown to him, he would never see Olympus again, as he was included in a Genetic Modification Program, a Splicer initiative. For the next six months, Caine would be extensively modified, with several experimental biotech augmentations, the majority of the other members in the program wouldn't make it for longer than thirty days, some of them undergoing horrifying deaths with cellular level rejection of biotech. Once the program was over and done, he was shipped to Mars, to serve as a soldier, in a Splicer Unit. He would serve in different campaigns, such as Mars, Phobos, Deimos, Europa, and Io for the next several years. Treated as a third class citizen, with little to no maintenance to his biotech augmentations and with only the bare essentials in food and drink, several Splicers would die in the middle of field operations, but they would get soon replaced by new waves. Of his generation, or "Batch" as the CO's would call it, Caine was the only one remaining. Once the situation on Mars was stabilized, several Purge Orders were issued among the Commanding Officers of each unit: The Splicers were not to survive, however, the CO assigned to Caine's unit would give the few remaining Splicers a chance to make it back to Earth and survive. Providing them with coordinates to the closest Starport, several Splicers made a run for it and hijacked several shuttles. The majority would be shot down as soon as they ignited, and only a few made it back to Earth, some of them experiencing difficulties on the atmosphere re-entry, disintegrating upon entry. From the total 1,750 Splicers in the unit, only 3 made it back. When the confirmation for the Purge Orders Outcome was received, the coverup stage commenced, and the deaths of thousands of Splicers were reported as casualties of war, all the fallen Splicers would receive a posthumous promotion. Caine would receive the rank of Major this way. Maybe due his self preservation instinct or sheer paranoia, he remained in complete isolation in the wastelands of the ruined Earth, hunting his food and moving to a different location every day. Repeating this behavior for several more years. Eventually, he would head to the Colony, witnessing the world that he almost passed him by. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone in a long time. His weapons were outdated, even downright broken, his ammo was ineffective, and all his augmentations were either failing or already inert. He met a woman near the dam who introduced herself as Drexia, and interviewed him for a possible job in a military unit. Due paranoia, he asked for time, while getting everything in order before deciding on either taking the woman's offer or rejecting it. At some point, during a medical examination, it's determined that his biotech augmentations had failed long time ago and now had mutated and integrated themselves to his DNA, the human condition on longer applied to him, and in return, he gained unique appearance abilities. At some point after these events, he looked the woman up and accepted her job proposal. 'Trivia' *He is ambidextrous. *Although an avid eater when off duty, he's not a fan of vegetables. *Due to residual memory scans in his DNA, he has been linked to Vlad III Tepes, by the bloodline of Basarab. *Doesn't really understand the appeal of social media and pays little attention to it. *He is an artisan of sorts, having built music boxes with spare materials while stationed on Mars. *He plays the piano, although he mostly plays for himself and rarely for others. His favorite rendition being "The Sound Of Silence". *He's a major cinephile, mostly action films. Which he will sometimes attempt to incorporate into his person. He will likely engage in conversation with anyone expressing interest in movie's he's fond of. *When on extended downtime, he's known to spend days in solitude in the Deep Wastes, the explanation for this comes from an incident on Mars, during a recon assignment, he got separated from his unit and spent three days with limited supplies and oxygen on the Cydonia region. That was his moment of maximum fear, but at the same time, a moment where he felt calm like he never did before, at times, he attempts to draw the same feeling. 'Gallery' Dusk.jpg Ranger.jpg Sunset Watch.jpg Morning Watch.jpg Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Scorpion Security